whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeondu High School
Yeondu High School ( ) is a fictional High School located in Seoul in South Korea, it is the main setting of White Day, the remake and Swan Song throughout the story. It was a location of several paranormal incidents that occurred in between 1995 and 13 March 2001. Role ).]] , the game's protagonist, entering Yeondu at the night of 13th March (Original)]] Besides being the main setting of White Day, it plays a big role to how and why it's haunted. Several ghost stories can be found in the school's classrooms and other rooms, which reveal the origins of some ghosts and the history of the school during the past the Korean war. It also contains "The Labyrinth" in the other world. Sections Yeondu High School is composed of 3 buildings, the main building is split into two Sections/Areas. The new building is the most recently established part of the school and as such, it uses the most modern resources and recent technology at the time. The Labyrinth is a different location itself but its also set in the after life / otherworld of the school. * Main Building (Sections: 1, 2) * New Building * Auditorium-Gymnasium (Aka Lecture Hall) * The Labyrinth (After Life) History Early History According to rumors, The school building was used as a political prison camp during the Japanese occupation of Korea (1910–1945) and was later used as a hospital (or evacuee camp) during the Korean War (25 June 1950 – 27 July 1953). Many people died in this location, whether oppressively or naturally. But the authenticity of these rumors are very difficult to verify. In terms of Feng Shui, that site is an auspicious location. But, that site is also dangerous (Because, the Qi is strong ) If Qi is distorted, then a lot of people are killed.Qi: In traditional Chinese culture, qì or ch'i (also known as gi in Korean culture and ki in Japanese culture) is an active principle forming part of any living thing. Qi literally translates as "breath", "air", or "gas", and figuratively as "material energy", "life force", or "energy flow". Qi is the central underlying principle in traditional Chinese medicine and martial arts. Establishment It is believed that the school was established or reestablished after the Korean war ended in 1953, thus a Coin currency was created in the same year.The coin in the remake has an embossed text that reads "Since 1953" which could be a hint to the establishment of the school or when the school currency was first created. It's also the year when the Korean War ended. Unknown dates *It was a little after the mid-term, when a Junior fell out a third floor window and died. She was trying to sneak out of the dorms while evading the house mother's watch to go out and celebrate the end of the mid terms. But for some reason, the rumors spread that the girl committed suicide because of Miss C, or even worse, that Miss C had killed that girl herself. The harsh teacher known as Miss C or "The Tiger" mysteriously died.White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, Document: The Housemistress Spirit (Document) The Swan Song In 1995unconfirmed date/year several paranormal events took place in the school and there were reports of several suicide cases. Unexplained Deaths From the period ranging from 1998 to 2001, several death and suicide cases occurred and where increasing, a girl died in a fire accident, another girl committed suicide in the school and the music teacher committed suicide while studying the unexplained death cases, the strange hauntings and the amulets or is believed to have done it out of grief or some other unexplained reason. A woman lost her mind and became crazy. While several other students are believed to have died in this period or the years before it. The Master of the Labyrinth In the mobile version it is revealed that a Geomancy member who made the Amulets, heard from the headmaster that the amulets had a problem, so he sneaked into the school and spreaded the School Ghost Stories so that people won't come to the school at night, and made the Janitors possessed, in order to kick out anybody who comes to school in the middle of the night.White Day Mobile, Ripped piece of diary. In the night of March 13, 2001, a Paranormal Incident occurred when the amulets locations were changed, disturbing the Qi energies that were locked in and caused the spirits/ghosts to show up occasionally, both Janitor's were also possessed and the Master of the Labyrinth used this as an opportunity to get the amulets to form her labyrinth and possess a body of a healthy victim after her previous failed attempts with Han Na-young and Kim Seong-ah. Further Notes *In earlier English (fan patch) releases, the school was known as "Yon Do High School". This was incorrect as the romanized form of the Korean name "연두" is "yeondu / yeon-doo". *Yeondu (연두) in Korean, literally translates to "Chartreuse (color)" in English, which makes the school's actual name "Chartreuse High School" in English. *The coin in the remake has an embossed text that reads "Since 1953" which could be a hint to the establishment of the school or when the school currency was first created. It's also the year when the Korean War ended. *In the Japanese localization Ver, the name of the school was changed. Yeondu High School (연두 고등학교) -> Yashiro High School ( '八城'高等学校 ). ''Coincidentally, Yashiro High School is a real school in Japan. However, Chinese character is different. ('社高等学校). Gallery Yeondu Highschool Remake.png Yeondu.png|Lee Hui-min entering Yeondu at the night of 14 March (Original). LabyrinthA school.png|Main Building, Section 1 (Remake) Difficulty remake.png|The School's Front Exterior appearing in the title screen of the Remake. Whiteday-remake-classroom.jpg|A Classroom (Remake) Whiteday-remake-intertitle-facebook.jpg|Remake School Exterior in promotional intertitle image. Whiteday-remake-exterior concept.jpg|Remake Exterior / Backside concept art. Auditorium 3.jpg|Auditorium Main_Building,_Section_2-2.jpg|Main Building, Section 2, 2F New_Building_1.jpg|General View The Main hall Whiteday pc steam preview 02.png Whiteday pc steam preview 01.png Miniature models of School (Remake).png|Miniature models of School (Remake) Maps main1_1.png|Main Building - First Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main1_2.png|Main Building - Second Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_1.png|Main Building - Section 2 - First Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_2.png|Main Building - Section 2 - Second Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_3.png|Main Building - Section 2 - Third Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_4.png|Main Building - Section 2 - Fourth Floor - Development Map (Original Game) new_1.png|New Building - First Floor - Development Map (Original Game) new_2.png|New Building - Second Floor - Development Map (Original Game) new_3.png|New Building - Third Floor - Development Map (Original Game) new_4.png|New Building - Fourth Floor (Roof) - Development Map (Original Game) gym_1.png|Gym (Lecture Hall) - First Floor - Development Map (Original Game) gym_2.png|Gym (Lecture Hall) - Second Floor - Development Map (Original Game) References '''Notes: Category:Locations Category:Yeondu High School